dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Starve Wiki:Rules
Please respect these rules when editing. If you spot a vandalized page, please revert it. Read all the rules pages before editing, just reading one does not cut it. Manual of Style *Please see the Manual of Style for information regarding the proper way articles should be written and ordered. It is important to follow these guidelines to keep information in an encyclopedic format. General Rules *Do not vandalize current articles. Continued vandalism will result in a block. Longer periods of time will be given to those whose vandalism is more serious. *Do not ask for Sysop (Administrative) status on the Wiki, it will not be given to you. If there is a large amount of vandalism that needs reverting, you may request Rollback status instead. *No offensive articles with sexual implication, suggestive themes, vulgar language, or racist remarks. *Do not make articles unrelated to Don't Starve, or consisting of fan work. If you see one, attach the Request for Deletion tag on the article. *Please respect neutrality. *Respect other users. Personal attacks are not acceptable in any form. *Abide by all Wikia Terms of Use while on the site (you agreed to these if made an account). *Keep profanity to a minimum. Minor infrequent curses are allowed, but very uncivil comments will be removed. *Refrain from fighting and causing "edit wars" on articles. It is considered edit warring if someone were to make or undo the same edit more than three times in a twenty-four hour period. If such conflict should occur, the proper steps to be taken in this scenario should be for those users along with others to have a respectful discussion on the article's talk page. The convention is for the article to be left as it was prior to the disputed edit, representing the last accepted revision, until an overall consensus is reached. *No advertising on articles. *Only upload premium, licensed videos, which can be found in the Wikia Video Library. *No moving images in articles (moving .gif's). *Do not impersonate other users. It is okay to copy templates from others, but you must replace their username with your own. *Article talk pages are for discussing formatting and edit conflicts. Please direct all other conversations to forums, blogs, and chat. *Users are allowed to erase new messages from their talk page after they read them. The only exception is messages that have already been responded to, in which case the user should only delete it if they delete the responses at the same time. Ways to stay Neutral *Do not only provide one point of view, but all relevant viewpoints as necessary. *Support your article with actual facts. *Use a reliable source. Chat Rules #Harassing/insulting other users is not allowed. #Spamming (submitting many nonsensical, very long, or repetitive posts) is not allowed. #Foreign language conversations should only be held in private messages, not in the public chat. #Do not discuss sexual topics in chat. Blog Rules The Don't Starve Wiki community has come up with a set of rules to maintain within blogs, without overly hindering the personal and casual environment. The rules will be enforced by the Administrators, and users are encouraged to report any such rule-breaking behavior to the administrators as soon as it is encountered. Failure to abide by these rules will result in a block period based on the administrators judgement. #Harassment/insulting/personal remarks are all prohibited. #Spamming (submitting many nonsensical, very long, or repetitive posts) is not allowed. #As with the rest of the Wiki, no inappropriate images.